


metamorphosis

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Gen, Prophet Kevin Tran, Sam Winchester Attempts the Trials of Hell, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: metamorphosis (noun)meta·mor·pho·sis| \ ˌme-tə-ˈmȯr-fə-səs \pluralmetamorphoses\ ˌme-tə-ˈmȯr-fə-ˌsēz \1.a) change of physical form, structure, or substance especially by supernatural means“the metamorphosis of humans into monsters”1.b) a striking alteration in appearance, character, or circumstances“it had gone through a series of metamorphoses “Written for the Boyking!Sam Discord server.





	metamorphosis

You know, maybe, _maybe_ if Kevin hadn’t been a little preoccupied with important things like not dying from a blood clot in the brain, he would have wondered about Sam before now. His general first impression hadn’t been that great (Sam had freakin’ chased him around the yard of a mental institution — like who does that?!) but he hadn’t been weird or anything after that. He’d actually been pretty nice, considering the circumstances. Although Kevin wasn’t entirely sure whether this counted as being kidnapped or not. At least he was on the human side of things, right? No terrifying demons or brutal angels to kick his ass, just old fashioned musclemen who hunted said demons and angels. Yeah, okay, so maybe he was on the scariest team. 

The point is, Sam was usually pretty nice to him, when he bothered to notice him. And Sam had been noticing him more and more. No, not — not in a _weird_ way, Jesus. But like, it _was_ weird? Just. Not like that. Kevin had read in plenty of romance books how lust could be predatory and hungry and all that, but that. That in no way matched up to the way Sam was looking at him right now. It was so much more … feral. And doesn’t that sound weird saying it out loud. 

What Kevin means is, it started when Sam had smiled at him. Just a normal smile until Dean’s back had turned, and then it had been all teeth, _sharp_ teeth. He’d paled, blinked, and Sam was already halfway out the door. It just got weirder from there. 

Sam came by more often than Dean, usually by himself. He’d sit by Kevin and watch him, and say nothing. He wouldn’t leave until Kevin slid him a bit of translation, or a bottle of painkillers, or once, a half-eaten hot dog. Like an offering. Sometimes Sam looked pensive. Sometimes he looked … sort of hesitant? Like he was about to say something, but he never did. 

And then one day, it was different. 

“How are you today, Kev?” Sam asked. 

Kevin wasn’t entirely sure when he’d gotten there. He squinted at the man, before popping three pills and sliding a fourth across the table. “Been better.” 

Sam took it dry, and Kevin realized he was hungry. So he got up and made himself some ramen in the little styrofoam cup. His mom would be so pissed if she saw him right now, covered in sweat and barely standing. At least he had company, right? 

He ate his ramen in comfortable silence for a few minutes. 

Then, Sam was getting up to leave, and Kevin let out an aborted cry, because that, that was blood, it had soaked the back of Sam’s shirt, left a red splotch on the chair, and he stopped, frowning at Kevin. It slowly dawned in his eyes, and he unbuttoned his flannel, pulling it off. The scarlet-stained T-shirt went next, and Sam used it to mop up some of the blood that was left. 

“There’s a hole in your back,” Kevin said. 

Sam turned to look, and his face went blank and unreadable. “Oh,” he said softly. He stared at it for a second, watching the blood begin to drip anew. And then he just walked out, like he wasn’t bleeding at all. 

Maybe, maybe Kevin was just hallucinating, yeah? 

Yeah. Definitely. 

Because now, right now, Sam _couldn’t_ be standing over his bed with his eyes rolled back to a dull white, his very essence filled with heavy presence and darkness. Nope. Not possible. 

“You’re not Sam,” Kevin whispers. 

Those sharp teeth bare in a smile, but it’s strangely soft. A clawed hand strokes over Kevin’s forehead. “Sorry I woke you,” the creature hisses, whispers. “I just wanted to make sure you were safe before I go.” 

“Go where?” he asks. “Where are you going?” 

“Hell,” the creature says. “I’m going to Hell, so you won’t have to.” 

Kevin closes his eyes tightly. When he opens them, it’s gone. 

Later, he finds out, so is Sam. And so is any trace of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel the need to clarify this was written before 15x02 raising hell. so (spoilers) i had no idea kevin was actually going to hell when i wrote this. so sam had a vision that came true in real life. 
> 
> meta af.


End file.
